Chalk Residue
by Ines Bonnefoy
Summary: A series of drabbles and one-shots done through Trollplay/Trollmegle. Dave/Terezi, DaveRezi. Non-explicit though it's possible that will change . Rated T for language and suggestive themes. Rating may go up in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Sooo... This is my first fanfiction on here, and I'm proud to say it's a DaveRezi one! I had to do a little bit of editing that the end. :) They're my OTP. Actually, it was a roleplay on Trollplay, so I can't get ahold of the Dave... :( I had to do a bit of editing at the end, but otherwise, it's hot off the press! Well, if you're out there somewhere, epic Dave roleplayer, I just wanted to say you were/are amazing! xD Umm... The title right now sucks, so if you want to leave a title suggestion it would be greatly appreciated!

Enjoy, and please don't forget to leave tips in the reviews!

* * *

▼: D4V3?

▲: what do you want

▼: DO YOU H4V3 4NY CH4LK?

▼: 1 4T3 4LL M1N3

▲: what the hell terezi why the fuck do you eat that

▲: that tastes like shit

▼: 1TS D3L1C1OUS THOUGH

▼: WHY DO YOU DR1NK SOD4?

▲: dude dont even BEGIN to compare soda with fucking chalk

▲: on the taste scale from one to ten chalk is about negative 5

▲: and soda is like

▲: a however the fuck you spell it

▲: googleplex or some shit

▼: HUM4N T4ST3BUDS

▼: OR WH4T3V3R TH3YR3 C4LL3D

▼: 4R3 COMPL3T3 SH1T

▲: you take that back

▼: WHY SHOULD 1?

▼: OURS 4R3 SUP3R1OR BY F4R

▲: because that was a load of untrue bullshit

▲: our tastebuds are clearly superior

▲: hence why nobody fucking eats chalk

▼: 1T 1SNT

▼: NO TH3YR3 NOT

▼: 4ND YOU DONT L1K3 1T B3C4US3 YOUR3 1NS4N3

▲: im the insane one

▲: says the blind chick who giggles at everything and licks her computer screen and occasionally someones face

▼: 1TS NOT MY F4ULT 1 C4NT S33 4ND H4V3 TO R3LY ON OTH3R S3NS3S

▼: 1 WOULD T3LL YOU TO T4K3 TH4T B4CK

▲: oh also i forgot the whole eats chalk part

▲: that parts pretty insane

▼: BUT 1V3 H34RD TH4T SO M4NY T1M3S

▲: oh im sure you have

▲: karkat calls you out on that only like every time you two share a fucking room

▼: YOUR3 SO M34N :[

▼: W3 N4TUR4LLY F1GHT

▼: 4ND H3 H4S

▼: L1K3

▼: 4N 4UTOM4T1C 1NSULT T3R3Z1 SYST3M PL4NT3D 1NS1D3 H1S BR41N

▲: maybe thats why he never got any

▼: W3LL 4NYW4Y OUR T4ST3BUDS 4R3 SUP3R1OR 4ND TH4TS TH4T

▲: they so are not

▼: TH3N COM3 OV3R H3R3 4ND W3LL RUN T3STS :]

▲: are you coming on to me miss pyrope

▼: HMM

▼: M4YB3 1 4M

▲: oh well then i see how it is

▼: :?

▲: id love to take you up on that offer but i dont wanna make out with a mouth full of chalk

▼: SO 1F MY MOUTH W4SNT 1NF3ST3D W1TH TH3 M1R4CULOUS D3L1C4CY C4LL3D CH4LK TH3N YOU WOULD?

▼: W41T

▼: W4S TH4T S4RC4SM?

▲: no seriously if you didnt have residual chalk taste i would be all over that like smooth on a smoothie

▼: 1M JUST GO1NG TO B3L1V3 YOU TH3N

▲: never mistrust a strider

▲: they will never lie to you

▼: 1 DONT KNOW 1F 1 SHOULD BUT

▼: . . .

▼: 1LL ST4Y OFF OF CH4LK FOR 4 F3W D4YS

▼: TH4T SHOULD G3T TH3 D3L1C1OUS T4ST3 OUT

▲: okay great

▲: i appreciate it

▼: YOU DO?

▲: yes i do its a great service to striderkind youre doing

▼: 1 SHOULD G3T 4 FUCK1NG R3W4RD

▲: oh trust me you will

▼: P3RF3CT

▲: and a fucking reward it will be just you wait

▼: ;]

▼: 1 DONT DOUBT 1T

▼: YOU S33M TO D1SH OUT R3W4RDS PR3TTY W3LL

▲: oh yes i do i hand them out like im fucking santa

▲: except im not fat or horribly ugly

▼: S4NT4?

▼: 1S TH4T 4 HUM4N D1S34S3?

▲: hes an elf on my planet who gives little shitheads presents once a year and steals their cookies

▼: TH4T DO3SNT S33M TOO B4D TH3N 1 SUPPOS3

▲: hes a douchebag trust me

▼: 4LR1GHT

▼: 1 W1LL

▲: good

▼: Y3S

▲: okay then tz its been fun but i have to take a mighty piss

▼: TOO MUCH 1NFORM4T1ON

▼: W3LL

▼: NOT R34LLY

▼: BUT OK4Y

▼: BY3 D4V3

▼: NO CH4LK FOR THR33 D4YS 1 PROM1S3

▼: NOT TH4T 1LL B3 4BL3 TO F1ND SOM3 4NYW4Y

▲: heh

▲: talk to you later

▲: /ollies out

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed! Once again, if you have any tips for a more in character Terezi, or a title suggestion, please leave them in the reviews!

Thanks, everyone! Hopefully I'll have more DaveRezi up soon!

~IHB


	2. Chapter 2

Here's another DaveRezi trollplay! :) Once again, I was Terezi (I can't roleplay Dave to save my life) and the 'stranger' was Dave. Sorry it's a bit short and ended abruptly, but I had to leave to go to my grandparents' house. Well, enjoy, and if it's not too much trouble please leave a review telling me if you liked it and what I can do to improve my roleplaying as Terezi!

* * *

▲: D4V3 D4V3

▲: LOOK WH4T 1 JUST FOUND 4G41N

▲: .

▼: holy shit tz

▼: i thought that was lost to the ages

▲: Y34H 1 D1D TOO

▲: BUT 1 W4S LOOK1NG THROUGH MY FOLD3RS 4ND FOUND 1T

▼: shit, that thing must be filled with the most insane things that i have never had the ironic pleasure to see

▼: why were you looking through them anyway?

▲: JUST FOR NOST4LG14 1 SUPPOS3

▲: 1T W4S SO MUCH FUN TO TROLL YOU HUM4NS

▲: WH3N YOU D1DNT 3V3N KNOW TROLLS W3R3 4N 4CTU4L SP3C13S

▼: well damn tz you were actually trolling us so we had some idea that you guys were trolls but yeah we we thought you guys were just pricks

▼: but lookit

▼: a whole nother species

▼: aliens

▼: trolling our innocent human asses

▲: 1 WOULD S4Y TH4T YOUR3 TH3 4L13N BUT TH4TS W4Y TOO CL1CH3

▲: SOOO

▲: Y34H 1T W4S R34LLY FUN

▲: W1SH YOU H4D TH3 OPPORTUN1TY TO 4CTU4LLY B3 4BL3 TO TROLL M3

▲: 1T WOULD B3 1NT3R3ST1NG

▲: :]

▼: how do you know that i haven't been trolling you all this time tz

▼: you know me i dont let shit go unanswered

▲: B3C4US3 1 WOULD H4V3 SM3LL3D YOUR D3C31T

▼: my deceit is smellable wait what

▼: wait never mind

▲: YOU PROB4BLY DONT W4NT TO KNOW

▼: yeah i think im going to agree with you on this one but im going to be dying of curiosity ironically of course

▲: YOUR HUM4N 1RONY ST1LL DO3SNT M4K3 4NY S3NS3

▼: and what are you talking about it makes total sense

▲: NOT R34LLY

▲: 1RONY MUST H4V3 4 D1FF3R3NT TW1ST3D M34N1NG 1N YOUR HUM4N L4NGU4G3

▲: 3NGL1SH YOU C4LL 1T R1GHT?

▼: yeah we speak english some folk speak spanish latin french Afrikaans chinese mongolian but we right now are speaking english

▲: OH

▲: TH4TS

▲: N1C3

▼: yeah humans dont stick to just one universal language

▲: TH4TS SO DUMB

▼: that would take all the fun out of international meetings

▲: 1T WOULD B3 MOR3 FUN 1F HUM4NS 1N M33T1NGS WOULD B3 4BL3 TO UND3RST4ND TH3 1NSULTS TH3Y THROW 4T 34CH OTH3R

▼: yes yes it would but people like something called tact and political correctness plus the last time insults were thrown across an international meeting board a full blown world war was started or something like that

▼: so people throwing missiles at each other is usually considered something we would like to avoid

▼: you know death and stuff

▲: 1TS ST1LL STUP1D THOUGH

▼: yes

▼: yes it is

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! I'm planning to get a chapter up that actually has paragraph format up soon. Please don't forget to leave a review!

~IHB


	3. Chapter 3

Oh joy. Look, another roleplay that hasn't been finished and probably never will. ;~; This person just left me hanging on Skype, so... Blah, okay! This chapter is slightly AU. I... really don't know where/when it would take place. o.o Most after the game has ended. Also, I really need to find roleplayers that want to complete one. So if you or a friend roleplay Dave and want to RP with me, please send me a message at ** .com**. Thanks, and please enjoy the chapter! :)

* * *

A long, gray tongue swirls on the floor, a track of saliva left behind everywhere it touches. A quick sniff, then the troll stands, moving over to the window. He's home. Damn. Exactly what she has been hoping to avoid. Terezi was led to his house by a tip from one of her scalemate witnesses in the hope that she would finally catch the criminal that had escaped from her. NO ONE escapes prosecution! But now, it seems as though the owner of the hive (erm... apartment) has returned, and there is no way she can escape undetected. Well, crap.

Dave enters his apartment slowly, pocketing his keys, immediately noticing a slight change in it. He couldn't quite put his finger on what, though even if he did know it, he wouldn't. Cool people don't operate like that. "Now, you're free to come out. But if you did so much as touch my fridge, there'll be a problem," he calls, placing his hands into his pockets. His crimson eyes, concealed as ever by the dark shades he wears, scan the room cautiously.

Red eyes flash from a shadowy corner, where she had taken refuge seconds before he had come in. Quickly, she realizes her mistake and places her glasses back on. Her face splits into a toothy grin. Leave it to Dave to worry about food while there was an intruder in the house. Terezi sighs silently. Ah, well. If she had to reveal herself, she might as well make it fun. She stealthily maneuvers her body into the position an Olympic runner might take at the start of a race. A split second later, she hurtles toward her target, grin still plastered onto her face.

Without turning his head, he hears the taps of footsteps getting closer. A faint ghost of a smile can be seen on his face. Just in time, Dave steps out of the space she was aiming for in a millisecond and comes up behind, sliding his arms around her. "Now, I really don't care how you got in here, as long as you haven't trashed every room in the damn place." The light catches the corners of his shades as he tilts his head slightly back.

Terezi's eyes widen as her target– HER target, the one she was supposed to be ambushing, NOT the other way around– wraps his arms around her waist. Damn, Dave is good. Maybe even up at her level. (He would probably even make a good FLARPer. If that had continued, of course.) She lets out a breath that she hadn't realized that she'd been holding and laughs. "Of course I did! I went through alllll your drawers, ate all the delicious garbage in your human garbage transporters, and licked all the doorknobs." She pauses and turns her head to the right slightly. "Seriously Dave, what do you take me for? A thief?" she teases.

"The hell did you go around licking all the doorknobs for? You don't know where they've been, and you damn well don't know what's been sifting through our garbage. Bet you gobbled up an apple core that a filthy old rat had been snacking on. I ought to make you brush your teeth." Nonchalantly, he rests his chin atop her head, letting out a thoughtful hum. "If you want to pursue a futile career in criminal shit, you've probably got a lot to learn."

"Dave, I was using your human sarcasm. I did NOT do all the things I said I did," she clarified. "And I'm guessing that if they're doorknobs, then they've been on the door." Terezi rolls her eyes and tips her head back, a grin on her face. "And for your information, I'm much more interested in justice than taking up a horrible criminal life. That's BORING." She places her arms over Dave's, perfectly comfortable in the position she's in.

"One, sarcasm isn't a specifically human thing. Two, let me reword that. You don't know who's filthy ass hands have been on the doorknob. Yeah, and before you start getting witty and shit, my hands are frequently washed." He lowers his head for a moment and looks around the room once more, before commenting, "Seriously, though. How'd you get in."

She nods slightly at his first point. That's true enough. Adding 'human' to the front of a word makes it sound so much more exotic, similar to the way that the humans added on 'troll' to the front of words. "I scaled the outside," Terezi tells proudly, showing him her lightly blemished hands.

He gives a slight click of his tongue before taking her hand, raising it up so that he may see the blemishes. His thumb brushes softly over her palm, before he speaks up again. "Lot of trouble just to bust up into my place. Try knocking on the door and asking to be invited in next time, preferably while I'm IN my apartment. You need some ointment for this or something, or are you good?"

Terezi pauses, wishing to enjoy the moment, before answering. "But climbing the walls is fun!" she protests, shivering from his cool touch and… something else? "I hardly get to do it anymore. The last time I did was in our FLARPing sessions. But if you insist." She sighs and shrugs in accordance to his question. "Whatever's easier for you. It'll heal in time."

"Just chill. Slow your roll." He releases her hand, and finally straightens, turning her around, hands rested on her hips. "Funny thing is that I can't really be bothered to go through the trouble of tending to any wounds right now. You're a strong girl - you'll be alright. You want a drink or some shit in the meantime?"

"I'm fine." She waves a hand dismissively, then places it on his shoulder. "If I wanted a drink before, I would've just taken it. You know me. Forward as anything or anyone." She winks (not that he would see it behind her glasses anyway) and continues. "Don't let me stop you from getting one, though," she says airily.

"'Course. No problem." He lets go of her, then, and backs up just a pace to seat himself on the large couch behind him. He sprawls out a little bit, in his usual, relaxed manner, legs slightly spread, arms folded over his stomach. "I'll get on that later. Ain't much to do in here, though. Maybe later we can go out to eat."

Terezi sniffs the air silently, then makes her way over to the couch as well, taking a seat next to Dave. She crosses her legs and tips her head to rest on the back of the sofa. "Maybe. I wonder what excuse I can use for my skin this time," she muses. "I can use a hat like I usually do when going out in public, but gray skin is always more difficult to make something up for. I remember I once told a lady that it was a kind of moisturizer. That didn't work out too well. She wanted to try some of it, too!" Terezi snorts and shakes her head.

"Right. The challenge of heading out into a human world while you got gray skin and pointed horns on top of your head. You know, maybe I actually got something that'll work out this time around." But at this point in time, he's too unmotivated to rise and fetch it for her, so he continues to sit. "Ever heard of a convention before? Pretty damn sure you haven't, though. I bet it's mostly a human thing."

She perks up and turns to look at Dave. "Convention...? Umm... It kind of sounds like 'contention,' and I'm pretty sure I would prefer not injuring anyone in a heated argument, physically or not." She shrugs and cocks her head. "But now my curiosity is piqued. What is this 'convention' you speak of, and how will it allow me to go unnoticed? I was under the assumption that nothing in human society would be able to do that."

"No, Tez. Convention. It's this get-together or something where a whole bunch of nerds put together these costumes or whatever of fictional characters and all gather to, fuck I don't know. Never been to one or anything. But I got this lanyard with an ID card on it from some loser who shoved it in my hands and told me he was done, so maybe if I just toss it around your neck, everyone will just think you're in costume. Dunno. It's just an idea."

"Hmm… it could work. In fact, I think it will, unless people have an extremely large imagination and think I'm either from a mental ward or a devil." She snorts and stands, walking over to where she had left her cane in the corner. "Where's the identification card? I can go on a quest to find it, since you don't seem too keen on moving any time soon."

"My room. Hanging off the top of the closet door near the window, you should be able to reach it." He turns his head, staring over her as she rises and retrieves her cane. "While you're in there, do me a tremendous favor and turn the fan off. I probably left the shitty thing running while I went out."

"Hey, no jibes about my height, either!" the girl warns, shaking a finger. "I'm a perfectly normal size." With a ghost of a smile on her face, Terezi exits the room and follows the scent of cherry to Dave's room. A barrage of scents hits her, whirling around with the help of the fan. She curses, flicks a switch near the door, and runs to the closet, yanking the lanyard and throwing it around her neck. As the fan slows, the scents calm down and mingle together, creating a mixture that somehow seems very Dave-like. Curiously, she twists and takes in everything. So this is where it all started for Dave... In a morbid way, it was fascinating.

"Kay." His response is curt, his voice flat. He watches her walk out, and head down the hall. Briefly, his gaze fixates itself on her rear end, but it's impossible to tell, what with those shades of his. When she is gone, he straightens, and gazes out of the window, waiting patiently for her to return. Dave's room, although messy, is somewhat cozy. Homely, even though it is specifically his. The window is open, and the bottom area of the sill is scuffed, paint peeling, wood worn - where crows have frequently perched. It is one of the odder traits of the room.

She glances over to the computer, having half a mind to go and taste what was on it, but not wanting to invade his privacy. Instead, Terezi moves over to the window, breathing in deeply to smell the suburb's air. She is disappointed, however, because all she could smell is gasoline and heated concrete. Disgusting. With a shake of her head, she taps her way back to Dave. "Who is Master Yorgi? Ever heard of him?" she questions, holding up the ID soaked in saliva.

"Nah." He then rises, slipping his hands into his pockets as he stares at the card drenched in her saliva. Ah, that is something that may take some getting used to. "Yeah, so that's yours. When you're with me, and you're gonna wander about outside, make sure you put that on beforehand. There anywhere in particular you'd like to check out?"

Terezi nods obediently and moves over to her friend. "No, not really. I don't really go out to eat much. You can decide. Erm... I should probably clean this off, yeah? Paper towel, paper towel..." She wanders into the kitchen and follows a vanilla scent she has picked out above all the others. "Here we go." She wipes the spit off quickly, slips on the lanyard, and walks back inside.

He remains relatively quiet while she steps out to clean the identification card, and when she returns, he looks away from her, contemplative for a fleeting moment as he thinks of a desirable place for them to eat. He's thinking about treating her tonight - so that means no fast food, and no Chinese. "You trolls don't mind fancy shit, right? 'Cause I know a place at the edge of the city that you might enjoy. We'll have to take a bus, though."

She tilts her head, a bit confused. Something about Dave seems... off. She can't quite put her finger on it, though, so maybe she should just drop that train of thought for the time being. "No, idiot," she says, a small smile on her face. "Just because some of us live in complete shit doesn't mean that we don't like fancy things. A bus is fine." For a moment, she thinks of telling him not to treat her, to not spend more money then he has to, but she figures that if he offered in the first place, then he probably didn't mind.

Dave has more than enough money to blow on a fancy night - it just does not at all look that way. But that is something to be discovered at a much later time when it is relevant at another moment. "Cool. Just figured having something out of the ordinary would be a little more respectable than taking the lazy route and offering you a heaping plate of deep fried potato skins and a formerly frozen burger and going, s'on me, dollar menu." He digs around in his pocket for his wallet, sifts through it briefly, and puts it back away, still mumbling as he starts for his door. "Like come on, man. What good does that do."

"What's a— Never mind. If I asked you to explain every little thing to me, we'd need all the time in the universe." Her smile widens after hearing his last comment. "That's what I like to hear!" And, bounding towards him, she loops her arm through his and leans her head against his shoulder. "Now I won't have to use /this/ thing." She taps her cane on the ground with obvious distaste and tucks it under her other arm. "Sure, it saved my ass a couple of times, but... No." She shook her head hastily. "I still loathe using it."

"No joke. I don't mind explaining shit to you, though. By some bullshit method of transportation, I'm sure, you're stuck on a distant alien planet chock full of an unrecognized species and all sorts of cultures and little details that you've got no idea about. So as your homie AND your personal guide, by choice, I repeat that I don't mind explaining these things to you." He pushes open his door, and exits his apartment with her, whipping out a small silver ring in which the key is connected. "You'll see. Most of human life is pretty damn simple. The way I roll, anyway."

"Thanks, Dave. That's sweet of you. Yeah, it was pretty bullshit." She giggles. "We're still trying to find a way to conceal the teleportation device. A bunch of us showed up out of nowhere and people called the cops on us. Luckily, though, humans are slow runners." She runs her tongue over her lips to moisten them. Since when had it gotten so hot out? "It's so dry on your planet," she complains with a roll of her eyes. "It's cold sometimes on Alternia, though our sun is really... blinding." She grimaces.

"You mean a handful of your kooky ass troll pals are in the city, too, or are they blundering around in some random desert or something?" He makes his way down the hall at a leisurely pace, a thin eyebrow quirked. "Also, the whole planet ain't this desolate and dry. A lot of it is water. Texas is just a great big hellhole pretty much 24/7."

"They're hiding, don't worry," she assures him, trying to hold back a small laugh. The thought of her friends– or, at least, acquaintances, led by Karkat– trying to take over the city is extremely comical. "Well... Do you at least have rain here? I haven't seen any at all since I came here!" she pouts, turning her head towards him. Gog, why did they have to crash in Texas? She's had enough heat for a lifetime.

"Right. Long as they don't get dragged off by some curious government agency or some shit, man, you lot would be beat then." He makes his way toward the elevator, and steps in, gingerly tapping the button that would take them directly down to the lobby. "We get rain here. Only, not often. Don't sweat it, though. I've got air conditioning."

"Heh. Imagine humans finally making contact with another intelligent species. That won't happen for another few decades. Well, with the exception of you gru– kids, of course." She starts and lightly tugs her arm out of Dave's, moving toward the side of the elevator. "Is this a metal box you put us in?" she asks suspiciously after a quick lick to the metal. Oh God, oh God. Is it circular? Does it have a handle? A quick sniff tells her all she wants to know. Though it is quite similar to... _that_, it is more prism-shaped than cylindrical. Thank the gods for that.


	4. Update

Hey, guys!

I'm really sorry if you opened this thinking there was going to be a mother chapter, but as of now, it's not happening. It doesn't mean it won't happen, but I haven't really been getting any good roleplays lately. I will try my best to find one to upload in the near future!

In the meantime, I'm actually doing a roleplay on my Terezi RP account, candyredfireworks (on Tumblr), so if you want to go read that, then feel free! It's currently ongoing, but the Dave RPer (davidstridel) is five hours ahead of me because of time-zones, so it updates only once or twice a day. It's really cute, though, so you should check it out. uwu It's not very shippy in the beginning, but it's starting to be now! Also, if you want to RP with me, just tag my URL in a post or send me an ask, and Ill be delighted to!

Once again, I'm extremely sorry and will try to have another chapter up soon!

~IHB


End file.
